


通话中

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: -就是个耻耻的play。-文中提及的海楼石手铐私设了一些内容：中间连接用的锁链成分中并未含有海楼石，就是普通的锁链。





	通话中

 

“嗯……啊……哈啊……慢、慢点……”罗不喜欢这样——在桌子上做爱。不仅仅是桌子，在任何不柔软的地方做，罗都讨厌。可恶，为什么会变成这样？

“在想什么？”发现罗的分心，多弗朗明哥停下动作，将自己的衬衣纽扣又解开了两颗，“呋呋呋……看来我还不够卖力啊……”

“什……”

“卟噜卟噜卟噜……”摆在桌角的电话虫突然响起，罗反射性地朝音源看去，随即又转向身上人，希望心中猜想不要成真，罗警惕地盯着多弗朗明哥。

“卟噜卟噜卟噜……”电话虫继续卖力地叫着，一声声击打在罗的心口，原本因为警惕而压下的呼吸却因紧张而逐渐扩大，罗有些按捺不住，他讨厌处于被动状态。

多弗朗明哥只是静静地看着，低身将罗的腰略微抬起并固定后，另一只手按在了听筒上。

“卟噜卟噜卟噜……”循环音刚刚间歇，罗的右手直接按在了多弗朗明哥的右手上，他知道对方要干什么，想都别想。

因为紧张，罗的呼吸变得急促，连后穴都开始收缩，一阵一阵的紧致令插入者着实享受。多弗朗明哥看着罗，轻叹口气，低头在罗的耳边说：“傻孩子。”

“嗯唔！”故意被吹气的耳朵一阵泛红，罗的身体微颤，仅就这么一瞬间，电话被接起了。该死的敏感点。

“什么事？”右手接电话，左手紧扣罗的腰肢，多弗朗明哥不急不慢，缓缓拔出，又缓缓进入。

“啊……哈啊……啊……”捂住嘴巴也防不住呻吟，缓慢的抽插太过煎熬，不是罗不想捂，而是身体的索求和意识的反抗造成了此种状态：想要、住手，想要、停下，想要、不想要……

【啊，是Mr.多弗朗明哥吗？这里是迪斯科。】

“迪斯科？呋呋呋……怎么，店里有事？”随意地说着话，多弗朗明哥逐渐加快速度，惬意地欣赏着身下人的反应。

为了不发出声音而紧咬着衣袖，罗的脸上满是羞耻又带着愤怒，双眼因快感而变得湿润。大概本人觉得自己的双眼很有威慑力吧，多弗朗明哥笑起来，调整下位置，用固定腰肢的左手抓住了罗的双手，强压在桌头。

“大声叫出来。”多弗朗明哥在罗的耳边轻声蛊惑。

【是的！Mr.多弗朗明哥，这次店里不仅收进了人鱼，而且还是两条年轻的女性人鱼！！！】

紧闭双目毫无迟疑地扭过头去，罗咬紧牙关，决定反抗到底。

“呋呋呋呋……人鱼啊……那确实……”放下话筒，用右手重新固定罗的腰肢，“非常棒呢……”

“！”突然靠近的面庞带着狠戾和阴险，背脊发凉，罗不知道对方想要干什么，但肯定不会是好事。

【是的是的！而且这次我们还收到了巨人族的奴隶！】

一下一下冲撞着敏感点，不带停顿没有迟缓。丝线缠绕在下体上，有一下没一下地收紧又放松，好似在按摩，却是来自恶魔的抚摸。干脆用丝线稳固身体，多弗朗明哥转而用手去欺负下体。厚实的手茧犹如催化剂，每一下搓弄都酥痒难耐。下唇已经咬出血丝，罗知道自己快去了，要妥协吗？反正只是一瞬间。

【这次的拍卖肯定会空前热烈的！！！】

迪斯科近在耳边的声音突击在罗的神经上，猛地扭头才发现听筒就在自己旁边。

不！！！反射性一踹。

“啪嗒！”紫色的墨镜摔在了地板上。罗怔怔地看着多弗朗明哥。

【不……不过听说……听说……】

“……”多弗朗明哥直起身，轻抹去眼角的血迹，“听说什么？”舔了舔指腹的红液，从抽屉里取出海楼石手铐。

“……”罗一边微微地摇头，一边缓缓支起身子，整个人慢慢地向后挪去。

【听说天龙人也要来……】

突然做出ROOM的手势。“碰！”还未使出就被多弗朗明哥一把按在桌面上，吃痛地皱起眉头，冲击未缓，双手已被扣上海楼石手铐。

【怎、怎么了？Mr.多弗朗明哥？发、发生什么事了吗！？】

“没什么。”舔了舔嘴唇，一把提起手铐的链子，高举起来，“倒是你啊，迪斯科……天龙人来不是很正常的事吗？有什么好担心的？”

踮着脚尖希望可以减轻手腕承受的重力，但海楼石带来的脱力感使罗根本无法用力：“……你这个……人渣！”

“碰——！！！”一声巨响，罗被砸在了桌子里——桌子的残骸里。

【怎怎怎怎么了了了！！！？Mr.多弗朗明哥！！果、果然是发生了什么吗！？！？！？】

“呜……”罗觉得自己整个人都懵掉了，躺在废墟中片刻也缓不过神来，“唔！”头发被毫不留情地抓起，吃痛地睁开眼看到的不外乎那张可恶的脸。罗有些咬牙切齿，又觉得无可奈何。

“呋呋呋呋……真是张不会说话的嘴。”一口咬了下去。

“唔！嗯……哼……唔嗯……”除了第一下吃痛，意外的温柔啊。

【Mr.多弗朗明哥！！！请、请回应一声！！！】

“嗯……嗯唔……嗯……”粘腻又漫长的吻，反复吮吸，反复舔舐，好像什么美食一样相互引诱着对方。

【Mr.多弗朗明哥！！！！！】

“闭嘴。”多弗朗明哥对着不知几时捡起的话筒回了一句。

“拿走它……”跨坐在对方的大腿上，罗脱力地倚靠在多弗朗明哥怀里，说了今天唯一一个请求。

用听筒抬起罗的下巴，“如果你叫出来……”

“啪！”一声脆响扩散了整个房间。

【……】

“啊啊啊啊！！！”就着坐姿猛力插入，罗的体重使进入来得更加冲击，“啊！不……停……哈啊……啊啊！停下……”没有任何防备，罗的声音响起，发出、回荡，接连不断地传入各人耳朵，“不……嗯……哈啊……啊……哈啊……”将罗放倒在地毯上，多弗朗明哥放下话筒，抓起罗的双脚大大地拉开。

【M……Mr.……】

从膝盖开始抚摸，粗糙的厚茧越是接近大腿内侧，罗的反应越是激烈。紧紧地抓着腿根，多弗朗明哥开始加快频率，每一下都重重地撞击在罗的身上，除了呻吟，又多了一种“啪啪”声回响在房间里。丝线无声地切碎了海楼石手铐。

“嗯……啊……哈啊……啊……”可以使力的手指嵌进地毯，罗的腰有些躬起，双腿不自觉地收拢夹紧，“啊……哈啊……要……哈啊……要去、啊——啊啊啊！！！”一道白浊喷射而出，尽数滴溅在了罗的身上。“哈……哈啊……呼……”高潮过后就像漏气的气球，罗的胸腔起伏逐渐平缓，双眼迷茫没有焦距，似乎下一秒就能睡去。

伸手沾起罗的精液，多弗朗明哥恶趣地将其抹在罗的脸颊和嘴角上：“呋呋呋，这就不行了？”

“……？”罗还未回过神，本能地伸出舌头碰了一下手指。

【……】

“迪斯科。”多弗朗明哥拿起整只电话虫。

【是、是的！Mr.多弗朗明哥！】

“托给我找好，天龙人都是白痴，既然来了，不好好榨他们一笔这些年你就白干了。”拦腰抱起似乎还在游离的罗，坐到沙发上。

【是、是的！我一定好好干！！一定让这两条人鱼卖出史上最高的价钱！！！】

混蛋。

“呋呋呋……你明白就好。”

人渣。

“我可不喜欢笨蛋，你就给我好好……”一直包裹着自己的内壁突然开始不自然的收缩，“的……”一低头便对上了挑衅的灰瞳。

【？】

罗沉默着，饶有趣味地婆娑着多弗朗明哥的肌肤，这是他第一次这么仔细又别有意图地抚摸对方。双手从腹肌一路上游，刻意在乳晕打转轻抠，摸过锁骨，在喉结迂回，最终停在了脸颊两侧。缓缓挺起身，罗满脸疲惫却不掩坏笑：“人……渣……”突然一口咬上多弗朗明哥的下唇，直到出血才缓缓松开。

虽然吃痛，多弗朗明哥却没有躲开，更没有阻止。就这么由着罗啃咬，舔舐，将染红唇齿的血液一一舔尽。

“原来你的血也是红的啊……”

【Mr.多弗朗明哥？】

“嗯……哼……哼嗯……哈啊……”吃力地挂在多弗朗明哥的脖子上，插在体内的硬物已经坚硬肿胀得可怕，罗有些开始害怕它的释放，但更害怕它持续得更久。配合着对方的频率，罗坚持运动着祈求早点结束。

温热的触感轻碰在额头，是多弗朗明哥。额头、眉骨、眼皮、鼻梁、鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。比自己湿润的舌头侵入口腔，就像给予甘露，罗有些贪婪地吮吸着对方。离开后拉扯着银丝，未待它断，罗自己凑近对方，开始一一回吻。

【……】

“啊……哈啊……还……没吗……”

【…………】

“哼嗯……唔……啊啊！啊……哈啊……啊啊！？”腰部突然被搂紧，抽插的速度快到罗无法配合，只能由着对方动作而动作，音调逐渐拔高，罗感觉被勒得有些喘不过气来，“啊！哈啊……唔！啊——啊啊——……”大量的热液冲进身体深处，烫得罗浑身痉挛再次高潮。

【………………】

“哈……哈啊……哈……呼……呼……”再也抵不住疲倦，罗的身体向后仰倒。多弗朗明哥大手一揽，将罗重新圈回怀里。

“呋呋呋，真让人不省心……”

****—END—** **


End file.
